Some computer applications, such as computer games and multimedia applications, use controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or other input devices that allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of the application. More recently, some computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”). A NUI may permit user gestures to be detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application or platform.
In some situations, a NUI system may find it challenging to distinguish a person in the field of view of an image sensor from other objects. It might also be difficult for a NUI system to correctly identify the positions of certain body parts. Some existing mechanisms are known for tracking a user's arms or legs. However, given the wide variety of possible positions and gestures, some conventional systems do not efficiently track a user's body parts when the user moves quickly or moves out of the field of view. For instance, when a user is expressing a gesture that resembles the action of throwing a ball, the throwing arm may disappear behind the user's body during the windup portion of the gesture. In addition, image data captured during the throw may not be reliable if the user's hand moves at a high velocity. Such drawbacks may lead to a less than desirable user experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.